


Let's watch a movie? solkat

by smhsunshine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: From 2014, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Short, Swearing, cinema?, i regret posting already, quick "i love you", smoking kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhsunshine/pseuds/smhsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a small group of trolls, decide to go to the movies, but it turns out that two of them had other ideas. Solkat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's watch a movie? solkat

**Author's Note:**

> This was from 2014 oh god I'm just posting it here to see if anyone likes it

Sollux, Karkat, Gamzee and Damara were at Damara's place.

Karkat looked at everyone in the room. "Fuck this, I'm too tired" he sat down beside Damara and sollux and sighed. He rested his head on the table, wrapping his arms around his head too. "What the fuck are we even doing?"

"Were doing motherfucking miracles"

"Shut up gamzee"

"Ittttsssss true"

"Whatever Gamzee, Stop getting high all the damn time." Sollux rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat.

"This is so boringggggg!"

"uh, shall we all go see a movie or something, I agree this is fucking boring!" 

"Yeah sure"

"Fine man"

" '50 reasons why he loves her' is showing today" karkat picked his head up and smirked suggestively.

"Does it have sex in it?"

"Probably"

"I'm going!"

"MiRAcLe"

"Me too"

"fine."

Everyone got inside Damara's car. Damara driving, Sat next to gamzee, and the others in the back.

Sol slid into the middle of the back seat, snapping at Damara. "Could I get a drag?"

"No one smoke, it hurts my lungs so much" karkat shot daggers at him.

"You owe me," she says lighting one and handing it back to Sollux. Sollux took the joint and frowned at Karkat. "Thanks Damara, course..."

"Fuck sake" karkat opened the car door, getting out. "I'm going to walk" he said, and started walking to the movie theater.

Sol rolled his eyes and took a drag, handing the joint to Gamzee. "Here." He got out as well, sighing.

"Motherfucking miracles" Gamzee took it, smiling. 

Karkat saw that sollux got out of the car. So he started speeding up.

Sol blew out the smoke and stuck his hands in his pockets, following after Karkat at a slow pace. "Why're you rushing? I'm joint free." 

"Because you still did it." Karkat didn't look back at sollux while talking, "p-plus's its fucking freezing!!"

"I took one fucking drag from it." He sighed and started walking a bit faster to catch up. "Well fuck. That's not the point you douchbag!"

"So what's the fucking point then?" He walked at the same pace as Karkat, watching him. "The fucking point is that you didn't listen to me, and still went on and did it." 

"You didn't say me specifically. And you didn't request anyone to not smoke. More like tried to make a dictatorship."

"Yeah, MY dictatorship! But I did say 'no one smoke'!" Karkat sighed, shaking a little bit from the cold.

Sollux rolled his eyes and slid out of his hoodie. He dropped the hood on Karkats head and continued to walk. "You know that's not how you ask me for things."

"Shut up..." Karkat wrapped the hoodie round him, purring ever-so-quietly. He pulled the hood up, over his horns.

"Whatever you say." Sol shrugged and bowed his head, watching his feet as he kicked a small rock along the way.

When they were almost there karkat looked over at sollux. "You still didn't say your fucking sorry." He snuggled into the oversized hoodie. 

"Couldn't you tell that I already was? Usually stuff like that goes without saying." He turned and smiled, holding his hand back to Karkat. "Come here..."

"Ah, you still didn't fucking say it" karkat looked away, then moved closer to sollux. Holding his hand tighter.

Sollux pulled Karkat into a one armed hug, refusing to let go of his hand. He leaned down and whispered by his ear. "I'm sorry"

Karkat blusahed a little. "Thank you" he leaned towards sollux's chest, resting his head on it. He sighs happily and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too." He mumbled and grinned. Sol stepped back and pulled Karkat along, jogging to the movies to catch up with the others. He found them waiting in front of the theater and smiled, managing to huff out. "Catch the movie...without us..."

Karkat smiled at them all, yep. He smiled. "Shall we go watch?" He asked, ready to go in.

Sol stood rooted to his spot, holding Karkats hand firmly. "Watch the movie without us..." He repeated, eyeing everyone.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Wait, what?!" 

"Totally serious. Just go..."

"I just drove. All the way here. To watch a movie with you. That you aren't even going to watch."

"Yeah, and now you can go watch it. Never said I was leaving the area." Sol smirked over at Gamzee.

"Wait do you mean awwww yeeaaahh!" 

"Damara...I think it's better if Karkat and I aren't in a theater for what I have in mind..." Sollux stared at her, his face stoic. 

"Fine. Whatever," she responded. she walked into the theater and began mumbling words in East Beforian under her breath.

"Wait, so what's happening?" Karkat turned round, not knowing the situation.

Sol waved meekly after Damara. He grinned and stared walking backwards, pulling Karkat along with him. "You're about to find out."

Damara pulled out her phone to text Sollux.

__________________________

To: Sollux

"There's a bucket in my trunk. Its unlocked. Have fun."

__________________________

Sollux smirked, "hey karkat, you know there is a hotel behind the movie theater?"


End file.
